This invention relates to keyboard-operated devices, such as typewriters and the like, and more particularly to computer-controlled devices of this type. More particularly it pertains to actuating means for converting standard keyboard-operated machines from manual to computer control.
Ever-increasing demand for word and figure processing capability has lead to the advent of a variety of computer-controlled typewriters, printers, calculating machines and similar devices. Since most of these devices are intended for use in business and professional offices and commercial concerns, the thrust of their development has been in the direction of compactly packaged high-performance units incorporating a variety of sophisticated functions. Not unexpectedly their cost has been commensurate with their sophistication.
A typical word processing system provides a more or less conventional typewriter or computer terminal keyboard on which the operator composes the material to be typed or printed. A hard or soft copy first draft is produced for reviewing and editing. Means are provided for producing second and subsequent drafts incorporating such corrections, additions, deletions or other changes as may be desired until a final draft in acceptable form is achieved. This may be stored for future use, reproduced in single or multiple ribbon-copies, or used in a variety of other ways.
Although their specific components and functions are many and varied, these prior art devices are generally adapted to bypass the keyboard-operated type selection and actuation mechanism when they are in the hard copy-production mode. Most commonly, solenoid-operated mechanical latching means are employed to select the type characters, and some form of clutching arrangement is used to connect the printing head or type bar to a source of driving force to accomplish the typing or printing. The keys themselves do not move during the typing or printing operation.
The principal object of the subject invention is to provide a low cost printer utilizing a conventional typewriter or keyboard-operating device.
Another object is to provide means for converting a standard manual or electrical typewriter into a high-speed computer-operated printer having substantially all of the features presently available only in sophisticated expensive word processing systems.
Many other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.